No Time on this Land
by Ferial
Summary: Le Docteur et Martha se retrouvent à la poursuite d'une étrange jeune fille vers une époque où le temps s'est vraisemblablement arrêté... Mais c'est toujours mieux de tout lire que ce petit résumé ridicule.
1. Chapter 1

On aurait pu croire être sur un autre monde. Un monde recouvert par des neiges éternelles et constamment balayé par des tempêtes glaciales, si dangereuses qu'elles vous prenaient dans un étau et que vous ne pouviez pas y échapper.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Aujourd'hui encore, une tempête soufflait sur le sommet d'une montagne. Alors qu'il était impossible de voir quelque chose à moins de trois mètres de distance, un petit point sombre se détacha brusquement du blanc en un étrange halo bleuté. La silhouette fut immédiatement submergée par la froideur du temps et très vite, elle se figea, incapable d'avancer plus de quelques mètres. Elle n'était pas préparée à ce genre d'intempérie, cela se voyait, comme si elle n'avait pas prévu d'apparaître ici.

Tandis qu'elle s'efforçait tout de même de ne pas se laisser engloutir, une lueur vacilla un peu plus bas, une lueur suivit d'un bruit si familier, si reconnaissable, que celui ou celle qui l'a déjà entendu une fois le reconnaîtrait forcément, c'était évident. Un son qui allait et venait, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus distinct malgré le hurlement de la tempête.

Enfin, une sorte de boîte bleue se figea complètement dans la neige, et la silhouette la regarda fixement, abasourdie. Une bonne partie de son visage était cachée sous une couche de flocon de neige et ses traits, malgré tout, ne pouvaient qu'être tirés par l'étonnement. Elle tenta de se relever mais retomba aussitôt, alors elle entreprit de ramper bien péniblement vers cette étrange cabine où était avait été inscrit apparemment le mot POLICE sur une plaque de métal. Au bout d'une longue minute de lutte dans le froid polaire, elle s'arrêta brusquement et ne réussit qu'à lever une main vers la boîte en un unique geste d'appel à l'aide.

Dans la cabine, appelée le TARDIS _(Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space)_, deux personnes s'affairaient. L'une frappait le centre de contrôle de la machine avec des maillets en criant des ordres à l'autre qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre en allant d'un point à un autre.

C'était la panique. Le TARDIS les avait encore entraînés vers un endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas demandé à visiter.

Dans ces cas-là, le Docteur perdait patience et n'avait plus d'autre envie que de hurler des choses incompréhensibles pour manifester sa colère. Martha Jones, elle, essayait bien de le calmer mais c'était peine perdue avec un homme aussi têtu que lui.

« Cette satanée boîte s'emballe de plus en plus souvent, mais il faut dire qu'elle ne vient pas de sortir du concessionnaire. » raisonna-t-il au bout d'une minute d'arrêt pour réfléchir à une solution.

Martha se rapprocha de lui en se frottant un bras.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid ? »

« Hum ! Si, un peu. Chère Martha, pouvez-vous jeter un coup d'œil dehors pour voir où nous avons atterri ? » lui demanda-t-il en la regardant derrière ses lunettes noires légèrement baissées sur son nez.

« D'accord… » soupira t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée du TARDIS.

Une tête se dégagea subitement de dessous une épaisse croûte de neige quand elle vit une lumière plus vive émaner de la boîte bleue. Elle aperçut alors Martha sortir avec réticence le bout de son nez pour constater qu'ils avaient effectivement atterri dans un endroit loin d'être les tropiques. La prisonnière des glaces leva sa main vers la jeune femme, mais celle-ci rentra rapidement sans la remarquer. Un grognement de déception s'échappa des lèvres de la silhouette qui avait tout du bonhomme de neige désormais.

« Alors ? »

« Euh, il y a une tempête de neige qui souffle dehors, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir. »

Le Docteur siffla son mécontentement et recommença aussi sec à taper sur la machine du centre. Il s'immobilisa après avoir fait un tour de l'appareil, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Un écran l'invitait à venir lui bidouiller les touches et il ne tarda pas à mener son enquête sur l'ordinateur de bord.

« AH ! cria-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, nous sommes tombés au sommet de l'Himalaya ! »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Martha en le regardant bizarrement.

« L'Himalaya ! Dites donc, vous savez ce que c'est quand même ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, oui. Ce qui me surprend, c'est comment on a pu se retrouver ici, très exactement. »

« Très bonne question ! Mais je crois que j'ai ma petite idée… »

Il retapa quelque chose sur le clavier et bien vite il fut de nouveau tout excité.

« Ouiii ! C'est ça ! Une éruption solaire a eu lieu tandis que je vous ramenais chez vous, et du coup ça a perturbé les systèmes du TARDIS qui n'a plus su où se poser ! »

« Alors… Il s'est arrêté en chemin ? C'est une sorte de bug quoi. »

« Tout à fait. Désorienté à cause de l'éruption, il a été obligé de stopper sa course vers sa destination première pour attendre que ça passe. Ah, il a la même intelligence que moi, ce petit. » dit-il dans un grand sourire ému.

« Mais, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

« Bah attendre que ça passe, comme je l'ai dit. Ça ne devrait pas être long, de toute manière. »

Un grand BOUM qui provenait de la porte principale les fit soudain sursauter. En plus du vacillement incessant du TARDIS sous la force de la tempête, Martha sembla tout à coup assez inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Oh, sûrement le Yéti qui cherche à savoir ce que cette grosse boîte bleue fait sur son territoire. » déclara le Docteur sur un ton particulièrement sérieux.

La jeune femme l'observa d'un air interloqué.

« Vous rigolez, j'espère ? Le Yéti existe vraiment ? »

« Je vous en pose des questions ! Aidez-moi plutôt à remettre en route tout ce fatras, l'éruption est bientôt terminée et on a tout à fait le temps d'ici-là de retrouver les coordonnées de notre destination première. »

Un autre bruit sourd s'éleva. Le Docteur fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et il continua sa manœuvre de remise en route, au contraire de Martha qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la porte. C'était dans sa direction que le bruit provenait.

« Mais… »

« Ne vous occupez pas de ça ! OH ! Que diriez-vous d'aller d'abord faire un tour au XIX° siècle pour rencontrer Liszt ? C'est un merveilleux compositeur, je suis vraiment fan de ses morceaux de piano ! »

« Si vous voulez, mais moi je vais aller voir ce qui se passe… »

« Non, Martha. Ne bougez pas d'ici. »

Bien qu'ayant prononcé ces mots, le Docteur continuait de s'affairer autour de sa machine, visiblement très pressé.

« C'est juste pour jeter un autre coup d'œil. »

« Liszt bon sang ! C'est comme si vous alliez voir Chopin, mais en moins connu… Bon, d'accord, on va voir Chopin alors ! J'ai très envie d'écouter de la musique classique. »

« Oui, oui. » murmurait Martha en s'avançant pourtant vers la porte.

Elle leva une main, tourna la poignée, et une violente rafale de vent s'engouffra dans le TARDIS.

« NON ! » hurla le Docteur, dés à présent parfaitement immobile et particulièrement remonté.

Trop tard, Martha se recula subitement pour éviter qu'une silhouette congelée par le froid ne tomba sur elle. Au lieu de ça, elle s'écrasa sur le sol dans un grand fracas, envoyant par la même quelques morceaux de glace valdinguer à travers la salle. Le Docteur se passa une main dans les cheveux, une moue dépitée sur le visage.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la curiosité des humains m'empêche de m'amuser ? »

_[Générique ~_

_David Tennant_

_Freema Agyeman_

_~ **No Time on this land** ]_

La chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur du TARDIS avait fini par faire fondre toute la neige collée aux vêtements de l'inconnue. Le Docteur et Martha avaient alors pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'année, le visage plutôt banal mais tout de même mignon, et sa petite taille leur avait permis de l'allonger sur l'unique divan du « vaisseau ». Elle resta inconsciente durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et ce nouvel arrivant n'en finissait pas de faire rouspéter le Docteur qui n'avait aucune envie de se la trimballer durant tout le reste du voyage.

À un moment, impatient, il se pencha vers la jeune femme endormie. Il la détailla longuement, renifla un peu, fit une moue incertaine, renifla encore, puis elle ouvrit subitement les yeux.

Il ne sursauta pas mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tout comme ceux de l'inconnue qui n'affichait pourtant aucune expression particulière. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et finalement le Docteur perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait encore.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil perplexe relevé.

La jeune femme se leva lentement du minuscule canapé, le fixant toujours de ses yeux bleus. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil tout autour d'elle, puis son regard passa du Docteur à Martha, de Martha au Docteur. La compagne de celui-ci fit un sourire chaleureux à l'inconnue, comme pour la rassurer.

« Eh oh. Je suis là ! Mais quelle impolitesse font preuve les jeunes de nos jours ! » s'insurgea vivement le Docteur en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Vous n'êtes pas si vieux. Du moins, en apparence. » répondit finalement la jeune inconnue.

Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs tombaient sur ses épaules, une mèche plus épaisse cachant légèrement le côté droit de son visage. Sa tenue était un étrange mélange de vêtements provenant certainement d'époques différentes : elle portait un gilet rayé noir sur une chemise blanche à manches longues, un pantalon court noir sur des chaussettes longues aux bandes rouges et noires et des bottines tout aussi sombres à lacets. Un collier en argent pendait autour de son cou.

« Comparé à moi, vous avez l'air d'une… enfant. »

« Cette assertion ne me plaît pas. »

« Que faisiez-vous toute seule au sommet de l'Himalaya ? »

« Quelle impatience ! Vous n'attendez même pas que je réponde à la première question. »

« Oh ! C'est vrai. J'attends alors. »

Elle sourit mais resta silencieuse. Martha en profita pour se rapprocher du Docteur afin de lui chuchoter :

« Docteur, je trouve qu'elle vous ressemble. »

« Pardon ? Et en quoi d'abord ? »

« Non, pas physiquement je veux dire, mais plutôt dans sa manière de parler… »

« Doc…teur ? »

La jeune fille dévisagea attentivement celui-ci, mais il croisa les bras sans remarquer son trouble soudain. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser mais gardait bien de le montrer parce que ce n'était pas vraiment convenable de sa part de faire preuve d'une telle impatience.

« Je déteste qu'on ne me réponde pas ! Ça nous fait perdre un temps considérable et moi j'aimerais bien continuer de voyager. C'est comme si on me demandait de ne plus respirer, inimaginable ! »

Il ajouta des gestes à ces dernières paroles en mimant quelqu'un en train d'étouffer. Pendant ce temps, la jeune inconnue avait récupéré son long manteau noir et l'avait ensuite enfilé sans un mot. Le Docteur le remarqua enfin quand elle commença à s'agiter, tournant autour de la machine centrale comme un lion qui observe sa proie.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Je dois vous laisser, j'ai une affaire à régler ! » répliqua-t-elle vivement en prenant son pendentif entre ses doigts.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Où ça ? » s'enquit le Docteur.

« Parce que… je vous fuis. »

Ses mots étaient étranges. Le Docteur s'avança vers elle, mais à peine sa main allait-elle toucher le visage de celle-ci qu'elle disparut dans un halo bleuté. Après une longue minute de silence, Martha se décida à parler la première :

« Eh bah voilà, vous qui ne vouliez pas d'un voyageur supplémentaire, vous êtes désormais débarrassé. Content ? »

« … Non, pas vraiment en fait. »

« Hein ? »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et vit qu'il était à son tour véritablement troublé par ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'est vrai que moi j'aurais bien aimé en savoir un peu plus sur elle… C'est votre cas également, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Martha dans un sourire.

« Ça m'énerve aussi de rester sur ma faim. » répondit-il en mordillant le bout de son pouce.

« J'imagine qu'il est impossible de la retrouver… »

Dans un bond, le Docteur fut à ses côtés, un très grand sourire aux lèvres. Il la prit par les épaules et entreprit de lui dire avec enthousiasme :

« Quelle intelligence, Martha ! Je ne regrette pas un seul instant de vous avoir prise avec moi ! »

Il se détourna aussi sec pour recommencer à bidouiller les différentes manettes de sa machine.

« Alors, comment comptez-vous faire… ? »

« J'ai malheureusement compris ce qu'était le pourquoi du comment de son arrivée ici. En disparaissant, elle a laissé une infime énergie résiduelle derrière elle, du coup je peux retracer sa destination grâce au TARDIS ! »

« Wow… Des fois quand vous parlez, je ne vous comprends vraiment pas. »

Il se retourna pour la regarder d'un air très surpris.

« Pourtant ça ne peut pas être plus clair. »

« Ah… »

« Bon ! Accrochez-vous bien ! »

Le Docteur tapa une dernière fois sur un bouton.

« C'est parti ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Les plaines et forêts qui constituaient le paysage se fondaient dans une brume matinale glaciale et aussi opaque que si ç'avait été de de la fumée de pots d'échappements. Mais il n'y avait ici aucune de trace de vie moderne et le seul endroit apparemment habitable du coin était un petit village coincé au milieu d'un vallon. Le silence pesait sur celui-ci, lourd et angoissant. Il fut brusquement interrompu lorsqu'un éclair bleuté apparut à côté d'un champ de blé, provoquant une sorte de grésillement dans l'air ambiant.

La jeune femme que le Docteur avait rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt s'avança sur la route qui bordait un petit-bois. Derrière se trouvait le village et rapidement elle atteignit la place principale, totalement déserte. Elle ouvrit des portes, appela, cria, contourna des jardins, fouilla dans les rares boutiques, mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Pas âme qui vive. Aucun cœur qui battait, aucun aboiement de chiens, aucun caquetage de poules… Même pas une souris des champs.

Rien.

Comme si les habitants du village l'avaient quitté, mais tout récemment, et sans emporter aucune affaire personnelle. Quand la jeune inconnue franchit l'une des portes, elle découvrit qu'on avait tout laissé en l'état. Des marmites remplies refroidissaient au-dessus de feux tout juste éteints, les couverts avaient été placés sur les tables, des tricots en cours oubliés sur des chaises à bascule… Elle était arrivée trop tard, un phénomène étrange les avait frappés en plein milieu du repas de midi.

Quand elle ressortit, sa figure affichait une profonde déception. Peut-être était-elle déçue par elle-même, parce qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire. On l'avait appelée tout spécialement pour s'occuper de cette affaire, mais comme la plupart du temps quand il y en avait une à résoudre, elle arrivait après le drame.

La jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire.

Le son si familier s'éleva dans le silence à peine une minute après son tour dans le village. Comme la sirène d'un bateau qui s'arrime dans un port, le TARDIS s'ancra dans la terre de la petite place centrale. La jeune femme prit quand même la peine de sortir de la maison qui se trouvait justement en face de cette place. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

Le Docteur et Martha s'empressèrent de quitter la cabine bleue et lorsque le Seigneur du Temps remarqua la jeune inconnue, il s'empressa de la rejoindre. Cependant, contre toute attente, elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle l'attendait, tout simplement, et il ne fit alors que s'arrêter à un mètre d'elle, hésitant.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Elle voulut répondre mais il enchaîna à sa place :

« Non, vraiment, ça m'embarrasse d'être dans le brouillard. » dit-il en se frottant le menton.

« C'est le cas de le dire. » affirma la jeune femme brune en souriant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours puis se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle.

« Vous avez de l'humour, j'aime ça ! Bon, vous pouvez quand même répondre à ma question, elle n'est pas aussi personnelle que les premières. »

« Certainement. Mais comme je viens d'arriver et qu'on ne m'a pas vraiment informée sur la situation présente préalablement, je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose pour l'instant. Désolée. »

« Bah, c'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas marrant s'il n'y a pas un minimum d'enquête. Conduite par moi, évidemment. »

Martha, qui avait disparu un peu plus tôt, revint vers eux en courant.

« Docteur ! Venez voir ça ! C'est vraiment bizarre ! »

La jeune inconnue cligna des yeux, comme la première fois qu'elle avait entendu cette appellation.

« Alors… Vous êtes vraiment LE Docteur ? » balbutia-t-elle en le fixant.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'inclina respectueusement pour se présenter dans les règles.

« Exactement, je suis **le Docteur**, voyageur volontaire et Seigneur du Temps. À votre service, _Miss_. »

« Vous lui donnez ce genre d'information aussi facilement ? » s'étonna Martha, toujours essoufflée.

Il haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleu.

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

Les deux compagnons de route la regardèrent d'un air surpris. La jeune femme brune pointa un doigt sur le Docteur, la mine subitement plus grave.

« Vous êtes une affabulation, un conte pour terroriser les progénitures de méchants aliens du fin fond de l'espace. »

Elle ne semblait vraiment pas prête à croire ni ce qu'elle voyait, ni ce qu'elle entendait. Pour cet unique instant, elle oublia pourquoi elle était dans ce village désert, et toute sa concentration était désormais tournée vers le Docteur.

Celui-ci ne fit pas mine d'être étonné par le comportement de la jeune inconnue, mais malgré tout on pouvait voir briller dans son regard une lueur d'incertitude.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait impossible. J'existe vraiment puisque je lui là, en face de vous, en chair et en os, et passablement fatigué parce que vous me troublez de plus en plus avec votre attitude mystérieuse. »

« C'est ce que je disais, murmura Martha, elle vous ressemble… »

Dans leur silence respectif et empli d'une brusque méfiance, la compagne du Docteur s'écria soudain :

« BON ! C'est pas le moment de jouer à questions/réponses, IL FAUT VRAIMENT QUE VOUS VENIEZ VOIR CA ! »

Elle attrapa le Docteur par un bras et la jeune inconnue de l'autre pour les entraîner à sa suite vers la sortie du village. Dans un des champs qui le bordaient, une violente rafale les repoussa sur le côté, vers le bois, et ils durent l'affronter pour arriver finalement au milieu d'une étendue d'herbe verte. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort mais la stupéfaction du Docteur et de la jeune inconnue était telle qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

Un trou noir de la hauteur d'un bus londonien hurlait sa noirceur sur le paysage. Dedans, il n'y avait rien que du vide, mais un vide dangereux, qui pouvait soit vous amener à une autre dimension, soit vous écraser sous une trop forte pression. Et ce trou aspirait tout ce qui se trouvait face à lui. Des chaussures parsemaient l'herbe entre le Docteur et le trou, et très vite la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il rebroussa chemin, suivit de près par Martha et la jeune inconnue.

Une fois de nouveau au calme, il demanda à l'adresse de cette dernière :

« Où sommes-nous exactement ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier ce détail après notre arrivée ici. »

« Nous sommes en Angleterre, plus précisément dans le comté de West Yorkshire, en 1865. »

« On est bien sur Terre alors… Mais comment avez-vous su que quelque chose d'aussi énorme avait atterri ici ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, du moins, pour le moment. » répliqua-t-elle en se détournant.

Légèrement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir, le Docteur posa une de ses mains sur son épaule pour la tourner vers lui. Il ne semblait pas prêt de la lâcher.

« Si vous ne me dites pas tout ce que vous savez, mais vraiment tout, on risque de passer à côté d'un élément qui pourrait nous aider à résoudre ce problème. Arrêtez de jouer avec mes nerfs, je ne suis pas aussi patient que ça, contrairement à ce que certaines personnes pourraient croire. »

« Docteur, il faudrait peut-être se mettre à l'abri… » intervint Martha, pas très rassurée par la présence proche du trou noir.

« Elle a raison, répliqua la jeune inconnue, si on reste ici on pourrait disparaître, comme tous les habitants de ce village. »

Un sourcil du Docteur se releva subitement.

« C'est moi où vous avez tout à coup pris un petit coup de vieux en à peine quelques secondes ? »

Martha se rapprocha de la jeune femme et aussitôt l'incompréhension s'afficha sur son visage.

La jeune inconnue passa ses doigts sur sa figure et constata avec un hoquet surpris que le Docteur n'avait pas tort. De profondes rides commençaient à creuser le contour de ses yeux et elle se sentait aussi de plus en plus faible.

« Oui, il est clair que nous devons filer d'ici. MAINTENANT ! » cria le Docteur en la prenant par la main.

Martha derrière eux, ils coururent vers la maison la plus proche pour s'y enfermer.


	3. Chapter 3

Le soir tomba rapidement sur le petit village de Longsdale. Une fois en sécurité dans l'une des maisons, les trois voyageurs entreprirent de discuter de la situation. La jeune inconnue leur révéla qu'à son arrivée elle avait aperçu une corneille figée dans le ciel, juste au-dessus d'un puit, pas très loin de la zone où se trouvait le trou noir. Une fois qu'elle avait fait le tour du village, elle était repassée près du puit, et elle avait constaté avec angoisse que la moitié du corps de la corneille avait disparu !

« Les habitants ne sont pas partis, ils ont été _effacés_ par le vortex, petit à petit, molécule par molécule. D'abord ils se sont figés, et ainsi le trou peut les aspirer à son aise. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur près de la cheminée. Quelques lampes à pétrole avaient été allumées pour enrayer la pénombre angoissante qui se couchait sur Longsdale.

« En fait, je pencherais sur l'hypothèse que le trou noir ne les aspire pas _eux_ mais plutôt le _temps_, le temps qui se trouve sur la Terre, cette matière invisible qui manque à l'espace intersidéral. » dit-il.

Il plissa les yeux et se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un trou noir ait pu apparaître dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant ? Je pourrais prétendre que ce sont encore des aliens qui sont dans le coup, mais peut-être que non finalement, peut-être que ce n'est rien qu'un bug dans l'espace-temps, une fissure, mais bien plus grande que ce que j'ai vu jusque-là. »

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme brune. Elle était assise à la table à manger, de même que Martha.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, dit-il en montrant son propre visage d'un grand geste circulaire, les rides se sont effacées une fois qu'on a été hors de portée du champ aspirant du vortex. Il ne peut agir que sur une zone limitée apparemment, mais comme il agit sur le _temps_, il peut avoir assez de prise sur nous si on reste trop longtemps ici. Il faut résoudre tout ça rapidement, sinon on se retrouvera grabataire en seulement quelques heures. »

« Il semblerait tout de même que l'effet d'aspiration soit réversible. » renchérit-elle.

« Mais comment faire ? » demanda Martha, visiblement sceptique sur leur force d'intervention.

« D'abord, j'aimerais bien pouvoir vous appeler par un prénom… ou un surnom, enfin, peu importe ! Vous appeler quoi ! » s'exclama le Docteur en désignant la jeune inconnue de la main.

Celle-ci capitula après un profond soupir.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Ferial. »

« Ferial ? C'est quoi, un prénom Landorien ? »

« Certainement pas. C'est simplement un surnom. Vous avez dit que ça vous suffirait, alors voilà. »

« En tout cas, moi je trouve ça très joli. » intervint Martha sur un ton plus détendu.

« Merci. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Martha Jones. Je suis médecin, un vrai, pas comme lui (elle désigna le Docteur qui fit une moue outrée), et je lui sers de compagne durant un temps, histoire de m'amuser un peu ! »

« Je vois. »

« Vous n'avez pas encore obtenu votre diplôme, alors arrêtez de prétendre que vous êtes _médecin _! » ronchonna-t-il en se déplaçant jusqu'à la fenêtre.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer tout bas sous le regard amusé de Ferial.

« Ça bouge dehors. »

Redevenues sérieuses, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent en même temps et rejoignirent le Docteur qui regardait l'extérieur derrière le rideau poussé.

« C'est impossible. J'ai vérifié je ne sais pas combien de fois, il n'y a plus personne ici à part nous. » dit Ferial en se plaçant à sa gauche.

« Peut-être, mais moi je sais ce que je vois : des silhouettes bouger dans le noir… »

Martha frissonna. Il prit une grande inspiration et se frotta les yeux avec deux de ses doigts.

« Ou alors je suis super fatigué parce qu'il est l'heure d'aller faire dodo, quand même. »

« Ça vous arrive de dormir ? s'étonna sa compagne de route, en tout cas moi je ne vous ai jamais vu dormir depuis qu'on voyage ensemble. »

« Mais si mais si, je ne suis pas si inhumain que ça ! Je dors juste quand il le faut, mais pas tout le temps non plus. »

« Chut. »

Les deux amis se turent et chacun regarda d'un air tendu l'extérieur plongé dans le noir. Ferial observait, les yeux plissés, et au bout d'un moment elle dit :

« Vous aviez raison, _Docteur_, il y a bien des choses qui bougent là-dehors. Des ombres. »

Celui-ci se recula de la fenêtre et mit ses mains dans les poches, l'air grave.

« Les villageois de Longsdale ne se sont doutés de rien. Ils ont été assez naïfs pour s'approcher d'un peu trop près du vortex et il les a figés pour les _manger _aussi lentement qu'il le désirait. Enfin, je doute qu'il ait une conscience propre, mais c'est l'horrible cause de son pouvoir. Il ne peut en aller autrement. »

Les deux jeunes femmes restant silencieuses, il enchaîna :

« Les premiers habitants qui ont voulu le voir de plus près ont été aspirés plus rapidement, et je dirais que même s'ils avaient eu la possibilité de fuir, ils n'auraient jamais eu le temps de regagner le village, car le trou les a avalés si vite que leurs chaussures n'ont même pas pu les suivre dans le vortex. Elles sont les seules preuves de leur présence passée ici… Et maintenant, on va avoir affaire au surplus de cette immondice venue de l'espace. Parce qu'à force d'engloutir tout ce qu'elle trouve, elle finira bien par laisser s'échapper certaines de ses victimes, de ces substances qu'on ne peut pas voir mais qui existent bel et bien. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. »

« Attendez, si c'est réellement le cas, si elle explose un jour, elle risque de dévaster une planète entière… » commenta Ferial.

« Non ! Une partie de l'univers même. » précisa-t-il en levant un doigt, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est… une bombe à retardement. » murmura la jeune femme, l'air songeur.

« Exactement… Mais ce ne sera pas avant des milliards, des milliards d'années ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain, tout excité.

Ferial sursauta face à son brusque changement d'attitude, ne remarquant pas qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. Sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

« Ce sera alors la fin des temps… » chuchotèrent-ils en chœur.

Le Docteur avait provoqué un contact et désormais des choses qu'il croyait perdues défilaient dans sa tête.

Ferial le repoussa brutalement et s'écarta de lui, l'air anxieuse. Elle avait également vu des souvenirs à lui et cela avait fini de la désarçonner un peu plus.

Un cri les réveilla.

Martha hurlait qu'elle avait vu quelque chose apparaître subitement devant la fenêtre. Le Docteur dut la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer.

La nuit risquait de ne pas être de tout repos pour eux.


	4. Chapter 4

Une voiture tirée par quatre chevaux s'avançait dans la nuit, à la faveur de la lumière de la lune. Le cocher semblait tout près de s'endormir sur place, tandis qu'à l'intérieur dormaient déjà trois personnes, un homme, une femme et leur fils âgé de douze ans. Ils appartenaient à une famille de la petite bourgeoisie, assez riche pour s'offrir des vacances et se faire conduire dans une voiture, mais assez pauvre encore pour être obligée d'aller passer ses congés auprès de la grand-mère maternelle.

Un hurlement strident déchira le silence de la soirée. Le garçon se réveilla brusquement, légèrement en sueur, et pour se rassurer, il se blottit contre sa mère, plongée dans un sommeil particulièrement profond. Il en allait de même pour le père, un grand gaillard à moustache et favoris bruns, son haut-de-forme cachant ses yeux.

La voiture fut secouée par un cahot, et cette fois-ci toute la famille fut réveillée, en plus du cocher qui balbutia des excuses automatiquement, comme s'il avait été pris en faute. Le père sortit sa tête d'une des fenêtres et héla le cocher :

« Briggs, sommes-nous arrivés ? »

« Non, M'sieur Gordon, c'est juste la route qu'est dans un piteux état. »

« Oh, mais je reconnais les champs des Urley, donc nous serons au village dans quelques minutes, tout au plus. Avancez, Briggs, avancez donc ! »

« Bien M'sieur… »

La voiture recommença à rouler. Les sabots des chevaux faisaient un bruit d'enfer dans le vallon, et bientôt il arriva jusqu'aux oreilles d'un certain Docteur, sortit constater s'il n'y avait plus de danger. Les ombres avaient apparemment disparu, conséquence de l'aube qui n'allait pas tarder à apparaître à l'horizon. Les trois compagnons avaient passé la nuit sur leurs gardes, prêts à toute éventualité. Martha, qui n'avait pas bien dormi les nuits précédentes, papillonnait des paupières, assise sur une chaise. Elle se laissa bientôt submerger par le sommeil et Ferial la retrouva profondément endormie, la tête dans les bras.

Elle rejoignit ensuite le Docteur qui se trouvait près du TARDIS, faisant tourner sa clé entre ses doigts.

« Depuis quand voyagez-vous avec Martha ? Si ça continue comme ça, vous allez finir par l'épuiser complètement. » railla la jeune femme avec un demi-sourire.

« Oui, les humains sont si fragiles, mais également si forts… » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

« Je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer combien de temps vous avez passé sur la route interstellaire… »

Il se tourna vers elle et ouvrit la bouche une seconde trop tôt avant de répliquer :

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginer. »

« Ça ne vous étonne pas que je dise ça ? »

« Ce qui m'étonne surtout, c'est votre vilaine manie de me cacher des choses. Je respecte les secrets de chacun, car moi-même j'en ai plein, mais vous, vous vous amusez de ma désolation face à votre silence. Vous êtes maligne. »

« Et donc, Docteur, vous vous méfiez de moi ? »

Il fit un petit sourire triste, puis baissa les yeux vers sa clé.

« Peut-être, oui. »

« Je peux le comprendre. »

Ferial s'adossa contre un côté de la cabine bleue et soupira.

« Je crois que je suis effrayée par la perspective de vous révéler la vérité, parce que de mon côté, je me rendrai soudain compte de tout ce que j'ai voulu oublier jusque-là. Je ne veux pas souffrir, alors je joue les lâches, et je n'en suis absolument pas désolée. »

Le Docteur s'adossa à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

« Au moins vous êtes honnête… Et j'apprécie cela. » dit-il doucement en la regardant.

« C'est déjà ça. » murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Alors que le Docteur allait ajouter quelque chose, la voiture de la famille Gordon déboula sur la place principale et s'arrêta ensuite juste devant eux dans un nuage de poussière. Les chevaux piaffaient, visiblement agités par la course qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. Le cocher Briggs descendit péniblement de son perchoir, et ensuite ce fut au tour de la famille de sortir de la voiture, les valises en main. Thomas Gordon, le père, remarqua alors les deux voyageurs devant la cabine et il s'empressa d'aller à leur rencontre, le chapeau retiré de sa tête pour les saluer.

« Monsieur, Mademoiselle, bien le bonjour à vous. Veuillez me pardonner pour ma brusquerie, mais j'enquiers votre aide. »

Le visage du Docteur se figea dans un sourire un peu trop forcé, et très vite, il redevint sérieux.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Déjà, j'aimerais savoir si nous sommes bien arrivés au village de Longsdale. Il fait encore trop sombre pour que je puisse le reconnaître. »

« Vous y êtes. » répondit Ferial à la place du Docteur.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose d'abominable en route, intervint la femme de Thomas, Helen Gordon, une chose vraiment… affreuse ! »

« Quoi, quoi ? » s'impatienta le Docteur en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle commença par bredouiller quelque chose et ce fut son mari qui dut expliquer la situation, car elle semblait trop bouleversée pour le faire.

« Les chevaux se sont mis à… trépigner nerveusement, je ne sais comment dire… Ils étaient vraiment agités, voyez-vous, et donc Briggs, notre cocher (il le désigna d'un geste de la main) a été obligé d'arrêter la voiture pour pouvoir les calmer. Une fois dehors, nous nous sommes retrouvés encerclés par des silhouettes aussi noires que la nuit et elles murmuraient toutes des mots inintelligibles. Bref, ma famille et moi avions estimé préférable de regagner la voiture par mesure de sécurité, car il aurait pu s'agir de brigands ou je ne sais quoi… Et là, l'une de ces choses s'est jetée sur Briggs ! Je me suis porté à son secours et la créature a vite déguerpi en me voyant bondir sur elle, mais malheureusement, le mal avait été fait… »

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil perplexe, indubitablement intéressé par le récit du bourgeois.

« Quel mal ? »

« Voyez par vous-même. » répondit Thomas en désignant Briggs une nouvelle fois.

Le cocher frémit, le visage caché sous sa large casquette, et ce fut alors au Docteur de s'avancer vers lui. Sans demander la permission, il enleva brusquement la coiffe de l'homme à l'embonpoint prononcé et il ne put retenir un sifflement à la vue de sa figure.

Celle-ci était si ridée qu'elle commençait à craqueler par endroits et tomber en morceau sur les vêtements du pauvre homme. Une bonne partie de ses cheveux mêmes avait disparu, ne laissant que la vision d'un crâne chauve et crevassé. Des tâches de vieillesse constellaient sa peau pâle mais ses yeux étaient encore vifs, il n'y avait aucun signe de cataracte dû à l'âge et comme Thomas semblait véritablement inquiet sur l'apparence de son cocher, le Docteur en déduisit que ce n'était pas normal.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Cinquante et un ans. »

« Ah. Oui, bon, il est clair que quelque chose cloche, effectivement. »

Ferial s'approcha à son tour pour dévisager le pauvre homme.

« Vous dites que des silhouettes noires se sont approchées de vous… c'est ça ? »

« Oui, mademoiselle, répondit Thomas d'un air grave, mais cela ne vous effraie-t-il pas ? »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

Il parut tout à coup mal-à-l'aise.

« Euh, je, non, pour rien… »

« Et donc, c'est l'une d'entre elles qui a attaqué cet homme ? » poursuivit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Le cocher plaça ses deux mains droit devant lui et désigna d'un mouvement de tête celle de gauche.

« Elle m'a touché ici et au visage. On aurait dit de la pierre, froide et dure, mais aussi étrangement lisse. Pas un humain quoi, vraiment pas… »

« Oh, vous savez, toutes sortes de gens louches se baladent dans les bois de nos jours. » déclara le Docteur d'un mouvement de main désabusé.

Ferial observa attentivement les deux mains et constata qu'il y avait véritablement une différence d'âge entre elles : la droite était encore jeune, du moins autant qu'elle pouvait l'être à cinquante ans, mais l'autre arborait les mêmes rides profondes que celles du visage du cocher.

« Ce que le trou a recraché ne sont autres que ces créatures si sombres que l'on aperçoit depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua le Docteur, et il semblerait qu'elles soient recouvertes d'un peu de son énergie, pas assez pour avoir le même effet que le vortex, mais suffisamment pour causer de pareils dégâts dans un contact direct. Elles aspirent le temps de chaque élément qu'elles touchent et les font ainsi vieillir prématurément. »

« Sont-ce… des monstres ? » hoqueta Helen en recouvrant sa bouche grande ouverte de ses deux mains.

« Mais non, mais non. »

Thomas Gordon posa une main sur le bras du Docteur.

« Pardon, mais qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

« Le Docteur. » répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

« Docteur, que conseillez-vous de faire, vous qui semblez si familier à ce genre de situation ? »

« Je préconise… d'aller tous se mettre à l'abri ! »

« Comment… ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont… LÀ ! » cria-t-il un peu plus fort en pointant une direction bien précise devant lui.

En effet, une bonne dizaine des silhouettes noires aperçues un peu plus tôt sortaient du bois et s'avançaient vers eux. Elles ne possédaient pas de visage, juste une surface lisse, mais tous eurent la désagréable impression qu'elles les dévisageaient et cela finit de les convaincre de courir vers la maison occupée par Martha. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut quand ils rentrèrent tous dans un grand brouhaha. Il faisait encore assez sombre pour que les créatures se permettent de vaciller à l'air libre, telles des ombres vivantes.

« Docteur, que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Martha une fois près de lui.

« Il se passe que, si on sort, on est mort. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure.


	5. Chapter 5

« Pfff, j'aurais aimé pouvoir utiliser mon tournevis sonique dans une situation pareille… Parfois ça débloque tout. » maugréa le Docteur en s'asseyant sur la table de la salle à manger.

« C'est trop facile de compter constamment sur des gadgets aussi sophistiqués. » fit Martha en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Sophistiqué, ça ? grimaça-t-il en tendant le tournevis devant lui, je l'ai acheté dans une brocante ! »

« Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! »

Il sourit puis lui entoura les épaules d'un bras. Un peu plus loin d'eux la famille Gordon, ainsi que le cocher Briggs, s'étaient réunis pour déposer leurs affaires et discuter de la situation comme pour se rassurer chacun que tout irait bien. Mais c'était sans compter la frayeur allant croissante d'Helen qui n'en finissait pas de trembler sous son large châle couleur prune. Son fils, Theodore, se blottit d'abord contre elle, mais voyant que l'état de sa mère ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux lui-même, il choisit la carte de la curiosité et décida d'aller poser des questions au Docteur.

Les trois voyageurs parlaient de tout et de rien quand il se rapprocha d'eux timidement mais sûrement.

« Monsieur, bredouilla-t-il, est-ce que ces créatures vont nous faire du mal si jamais on sort dehors ? »

Le Seigneur du Temps le regarda un instant avant de répondre :

« Je mentirais si je te disais qu'elles sont là uniquement pour jouer à la belote avec nous, mais je déteste les mensonges, alors oui, ne va pas dehors petit, sinon tu risques de finir comme Briggs. »

« Docteur ! » s'indigna Martha en lui lançant un regard plein d'éclairs.

« Bin quoi ? »

« Vous devriez surtout éviter de lui faire un peu plus peur encore ! »

« Impossible, la vérité est reine chez moi ! »

« Il a raison, mieux vaut ne pas prendre sa famille avec des gants, parce que plus ils auront peur, plus ils voudront survivre à tout prix. » ajouta Ferial, l'air très sérieux.

« Mais si ça ne marche pas dans ce sens, et que… la mère pète un câble par exemple, que ferons-nous ? »

« Je la protégerais ! »

Tous trois se tournèrent vers le garçon dans un même ensemble. Il affichait dès à présent une expression déterminée et avait serré ses petits poings, prêt à se défendre.

« C'est tout à fait honorable, mon garçon. » dit le Docteur en tapotant sa tête.

« Mais c'est vrai, j'en suis capable ! »

« Ah, mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

La mère ayant tout entendu, elle se précipita vers son garçon pour l'embrasser et le câliner avec ferveur.

« Oh, mon petit Theo, je te promets d'être forte ! » disait-elle entre deux baisers mouillés.

« Oui, mère, arrêtez, vous m'étouffez ! »

Martha et le Docteur se mirent subitement à pouffer dans leur coin, sous le regard incrédule de Thomas qui semblait plus perdu que les autres. Subitement, le Docteur se leva de la table et alla à la fenêtre pour tirer le rideau. Une timide lumière s'engouffra dans la pièce et un sourire illumina chacun des visages qui y résidaient.

« Génial ! Le soleil s'est levé, nous allons pouvoir gambader dans les champs sans risques ! »

« Êtes-vous sûr de ça, Docteur ? » s'enquit Thomas en le rejoignant.

« Évidemment que je suis sûr ! » s'écria-t-il en ouvrant grand la porte d'entrée.

« Il est toujours sûr. » assura Martha en passant devant le chef de famille, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne peux rien prétendre, mais je lui fais confiance. » ajouta Ferial en sortant à sa suite.

La famille et le cocher se décidèrent à sortir prudemment seulement une minute plus tard et ils accueillirent bien volontiers la lumière de ce nouveau jour.

« Comment savoir si ces créatures ne viendront pas nous attaquer quand nous tenterons de quitter le village ? Elles sont peut-être cachées dans les fourrés. » s'inquiéta Thomas en regardant tout autour de lui avec appréhension.

Le Docteur se posta devant lui, un doigt impérieux pointé vers le ciel dégagé.

« Parce que c'est comme le magnétisme. Selon le choix de la charge _plus_ ou _moins_, l'un sera attiré par l'autre, ou bien ils s'éviteront, c'est comme ça. Dans le cas de ces créatures, je dirais qu'elles sont plus attirées par l'obscurité de la nuit que par la lumière du jour. C'est purement scientifique ! Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elles viennent d'un vide sidéral, il y fait constamment sombre… Ah, j'en ai trop dit ! »

Il se détourna vivement, laissant l'homme encore plus médusé qu'avant. Ferial s'approcha du Docteur pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« De un, vous ne devriez pas lâcher ce genre d'explications complexes à un homme du XIX° siècle, et qui, de surcroît, n'est pas Newton, et de deux, je vous signale qu'un trou noir, ça mange aussi la lumière. »

« Oups ! …et alors ? »

« Eh bien alors il y a peut-être un risque que les créatures puissent évoluer en plein jour parce qu'elles auraient la capacité d'absorber la lumière du soleil ! »

Il se remit bien droit (il avait dû se baisser car elle était bien plus petite que lui) et commença à se tripoter le menton.

« Théorie intéressante. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais j'aime à croire qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger. »

Il se tourna vers les Gordon qui attendaient un peu plus loin.

« Surtout pour eux. »

La jeune femme soupira puis toucha son pendentif pour s'assurer de sa présence.

« Si vous voulez. Bon, que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

Martha se positionna entre eux.

« Le TARDIS ne peut pas nous aider ? dit-elle en le désignant d'un mouvement de tête, je me souviens qu'après l'une de nos aventures, vous vous êtes débarrassé de la mère alien en l'envoyant dans un trou noir à travers sa porte. »

Le Docteur fit une moue d'intense réflexion, sourit, refit la moue, re-sourit, puis resta finalement dubitatif.

« Oui ! ...Non, attendez… Mais SI ! » s'exclama-t-il finalement en tapant son poing contre la paume de sa main.

« Euh… »

« C'est possible ! Oh, Martha, vous êtes l'ampoule qui s'allume judicieusement au fond de mon cerveau ! »

Il la prit par les épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, puis il se précipita vers le TARDIS et rentra à l'intérieur, véritablement fébrile. Les deux jeunes femmes restées dehors se regardèrent un instant, et Ferial sourit quand elle vit Martha rougir brusquement, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je crois que c'est le compliment le plus bizarre qu'on m'ait fait jusque-là… » bredouilla-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

« J'en ai entendu pire. Bon, allons voir un peu ce qu'il fabrique. » fit Ferial en s'avançant vivement vers la cabine bleue.

Martha s'empressa de la suivre, indiquant d'un signe à la petite famille de rester là où ils étaient. Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabine, elle put constater que le Docteur était déjà affairé devant sa machine, abaissant des leviers, appuyant sur des boutons ici et là.

« Alors, quelle idée géniale avez-vous dans la tête ? » s'enquit Martha en s'asseyant sur le mini divan.

« Je l'appliquerais – si ça marche – dès que vous serez sorties de là. »

« Comment ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire que je ferais ce que j'ai à faire _seul_. » répéta-t-il sur un ton ferme.

Elle se leva brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi égoïste depuis qu'on voyage ensemble ! Je peux comprendre que vous aimiez avoir toute la gloire pour vous seul, mais là quand même, je trouve ça un peu stupide de votre part ! »

Il s'arrêta de bidouiller la machine pour la fixer derrière ses lunettes.

« Dites nous tout. » intervint Ferial en se postant devant sa compagne.

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis enfin, il dit :

« Je compte attirer le vortex dans une sorte de filet magnétique que j'aurais créé grâce à des ondes de fréquences propres au TARDIS. Je pourrais donc l'arracher du sol et le transporter jusque dans l'espace sans aucun dommage collatéral pour la Terre. »

« Abruti ! »

Le Docteur sursauta, ainsi que Martha, s'étant pas attendus à entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche d'une fille qui avait été si calme jusque-là.

« Vous comptez vous sacrifier, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez l'emmener là-haut, oui, mais après ? Vous oubliez de préciser – volontairement j'entends – qu'en accrochant un fichu trou noir à votre vaisseau, il risque lui-même de se faire aspirer. Il y a de fortes chances que ça arrive, même si vous aurez sans doute le temps de l'emmener dans l'espace avant que ça ne se produise. »

Elle leva un doigt accusateur sur lui, les sourcils aussi froncés que ceux de Martha.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! »

L'expression du Docteur redevint de marbre et il répondit seulement :

« Non, vous ne ferez rien. »

Tout à coup, il appuya sur un énorme bouton et la porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit en grand. Les deux jeunes femmes furent aspirées vers l'extérieur et la porte se referma brutalement derrière elles.

Dehors, Martha hurla qu'elle allait le tuer si jamais il réussissait à s'en sortir vivant.


	6. Chapter 6

« Martha… »

« L'enfoiré ! »

« Martha ! »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me fasse un coup pareil ? »

« Martha… Calmes-toi ! » hurla Ferial en la tournant de force vers elle.

La jeune femme se crispa, expira pour se calmer, puis Ferial put la relâcher.

« Pardon… je… tu… pardon. »

Ferial soupira et sortit ensuite un élastique marron d'une de ses poches pour attacher ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval.

« J'ai une autre solution, alors si tu veux récupérer ton Docteur, il va falloir que tu m'aides. » dit-elle en la fixant d'un air terriblement sérieux.

Martha hocha la tête, toujours légèrement crispée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? »

« D'abord, mets les Gordon à l'abri. Le Docteur a oublié un petit détail : nous sommes en automne et il a tendance à faire plus moche durant cette saison, du coup, comme tu peux le constater toi-même, les rayons du soleil sont cachés par de gros nuages menaçants ! »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle leva une main vers le ciel. Celui-ci était effectivement chargé et l'humidité commençait à se sentir dans l'air ambiant. Il fit tout à coup plus sombre et aussitôt Martha compris où voulait en venir Ferial.

« Oh, mon Dieu. »

« Mais, où sont passés tous les villageois ? » questionna Thomas en se postant près d'elle, ne remarquant pas le temps qui venait de changer brusquement.

_Zut, c'est vraiment pas le moment qu'il nous demande ça_, pensa la jeune femme brune en boutonnant sa longue veste. Elle fit ensuite signe à Martha de s'occuper d'eux, mais l'homme revint à la charge, suivit de près par sa femme et son fils qui ne tenaient plus du tout en place.

« Grand-mère, où est grand-mère ? » couinait Theodore.

« Vous devez rentrer à l'intérieur. »

Helen Gordon agrippa son fils par les épaules et jeta un regard mauvais à Ferial.

« Qui êtes-vous pour oser nous donner des ordres ? siffla-t-elle avec mépris, autant le Docteur avait l'air d'une personne de confiance, mais vous vous n'êtes rien qu'une petite péronnelle insolente ! »

« Comme si je m'en souciais… Non, sérieusement, arrêtez de vous plaindre, et rentrez à l'intérieur ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. » s'impatienta Ferial en s'éloignant d'eux.

« Revenez ici ! Vous êtes si impolie ! » fulmina la femme tout en la regardant partir.

Son mari tenta de la calmer en posant une main compatissante sur son bras mais elle se dégagea brutalement et trottina maladroitement vers Ferial en continuant de crier. Celle-ci se retourna au dernier moment et d'un coup son visage perdit tout le calme qu'elle avait affiché jusque-là.

« ILS ONT DISPARU ! Pouf ! Envolés les habitants de Longsdale ! Maintenant ils ne sont plus qu'un petit tas de poussière dérivant dans le vide intersidéral ! »

Martha plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles de Theodore, mais il était déjà trop tard, il avait tout entendu, et sa figure était désormais crispée par une prochaine crise de larme.

« Grand… Grand-mère est morte ? »

« Oui ! persista Ferial en se tournant vers lui, les yeux écarquillés par la colère, oui, elle est morte parce qu'elle se trouvait malheureusement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'un satané trou noir allait apparaître tout près d'ici pour avaler les gens ! Vous ne pouvez rien y faire, alors cessez de pleurnicher tous autant que vous êtes et RENTREZ À L'INTÉRIEUR ! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase en pointant d'un doigt la maison qui leur avait servi de refuge pour la nuit. Martha lui lança un regard de totale incompréhension, certainement déçue par son comportement, mais la brune n'en avait que faire. Elle se détourna de nouveau pour continuer sa route, laissant la petite famille complètement désoeuvrée par son annonce brutale. La compagne du Docteur, elle, se reprit vite et les emmena rapidement dans la maison tandis que des silhouettes recommençaient à bouger derrière les arbres. Thomas prit sa femme dans ses bras, en larmes, ainsi que son fils qui était comme pétrifié, incapable de réagir.

Une fois les Gordon en sécurité, Martha eut juste le temps de rattraper Ferial et d'éviter de justesse de se faire toucher par les ombres. Heureusement, celles-ci n'étaient pas très rapides, mais un seul contact de leur part et elle finirait anormalement vieille et décrépie.

Pendant ce temps, dans le TARDIS, le Docteur virevoltait avec souplesse entre les différentes commandes de la machine, et dans le ciel on pouvait voir cette étrange boîte bleue tournoyer sans discontinuer. Elle s'arrêta au-dessus du vortex, sombre gouffre avaleur de temps, et le paysage autour de lui apparut comme plus fade, vidé de toute énergie. Même l'herbe avait perdu de sa couleur verte si vive et déjà les arbres avaient perdues toutes leurs feuilles, bien qu'on était au début de l'automne seulement. Les troncs se tordaient sous l'aspiration trop forte du trou noir inévitablement et si rien n'était arrêté, ils seraient déracinés de leur terre d'origine à un moment ou à un autre.

Seul le tournoiement incessant du TARDIS dans les airs perçait le lourd silence de la campagne anglaise. Le Docteur réussit à stabiliser son vaisseau au-dessus du vortex, et désormais son doigt était tout près d'appuyer sur le bouton qui enverrait le filet. Avant cela, il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, et revit, à la fois dans le bonheur et la souffrance, le doux visage d'une jeune amie qu'il aimait mais qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis longtemps. Tout en elle lui manquait, ses cheveux blonds, sa bouche aux lèvres pleines, ses grands yeux marrons, son attitude légère, sa fidélité à toute épreuve... Elle était bornée, cette Rose Tyler, mais c'était sans doute ce côté-là de sa personnalité qui l'avait fait craquer.

En attendant, le trou noir continuait d'aspirer, et le Docteur tiqua, revenant dans la réalité. Son doigt s'abaissa alors sur le bouton fatidique, la scène allait se jouer, quand, soudain, un cri retentit dehors, et le Docteur vit un visage familier surgir sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« NON ! »

Il n'appuya pas car Ferial se tenait devant le trou noir, bien campée sur ses jambes, une main en avant pour lui faire signer de stopper sa manoeuvre. Dans sa main pendait le collier en argent. Son visage était imperturbable, tout comme sa raison. On pouvait appeler cela folie qu'elle ne le démentirait pas. Elle s'efforcera simplement de ne pas lâcher prise.

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte, furibond :

« Poussez-vous de là ! Vous voulez vous faire happer par une abîme pareil ? Vous êtes cinglée ! » cria-t-il sans trop de mal malgré le boucan que faisait le TARDIS.

« Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas Docteur ? » répondit-elle simplement en levant un peu plus le bijou.

Il resta silencieux, l'air grave, alors elle poursuivit :

« C'est un manipulateur de vortex, mais sous forme de pendentif. Grâce à lui, je peux voyager dans l'espace-temps, n'importe quand, n'importe où, j'y serais en moins de quelques secondes. »

« Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! »

« C'est stupide de continuer à le nier, Docteur. Vous savez reconnaître ce genre d'objet parce que vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps ! Vous avez la capacité de manipuler le temps à votre guise ; eh bien, pour moi c'est pareil. »

« Alors vous êtes un Agent du Temps ? »

Contre toute attente, elle sourit. Martha arriva alors derrière elle et fit de grands gestes en direction du Docteur.

« Docteur, si vous mourez, moi je serais coincée ici ! »

« Merci de penser un peu à moi ! s'indigna-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle, je croyais que vous m'appréciez un peu, mais apparemment, vous vous en fichez de mon pauvre sort ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je veux juste vous faire réagir ! »

« Eh bien c'est réussi ! (il s'arrêta une seconde, puis reprit, agité) Mais, attendez, ce n'est pas le moment de papoter ! Il faut que je m'occupe de ce fichu trou ! »

Sa tête pivota vers Ferial, toujours dans la même position.

« Alors, que comptez-vous faire, agent du temps ? » (on put déceler une petite pointe de mépris dans sa voix)

« D'accord, j'en suis un, mais je suis aussi… comme vous ! »

Il la dévisagea d'un air abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle rit puis continua sur un ton un peu trop joyeux pour la circonstance :

« J'aimerais que vous voyez votre tête ! Je suis **l'exploratrice**, et je vais, grâce à mon collier, conduire ce vortex dans une autre dimension pour l'y abandonner. L'exercice est dangereux, mais si c'est pour vous sauver, je veux bien prendre tous les risques. Vous êtes bien trop précieux et apprécié pour qu'on vous perde d'une manière aussi bête. »

Il ne réussit qu'à répliquer :

« Hey, je trouve ça classe, moi, de capturer un trou noir ! »

Ferial sourit un peu plus et le salua de l'autre main. Ensuite, et sous les regards médusés du Docteur et de Martha, elle activa son pendentif, et si vous vous approchiez de plus près, vous verriez que son centre était en train de tournoyer, et de plus en plus vite, produisant par la même une lumière blanche qui vira bientôt au bleu. Elle s'approcha du vortex en le tenant droit devant elle, se laissa aller dans le trou, et fit un clin d'œil au Docteur avant de disparaître.

Soudain, une sorte de grande étoile jaune aspira à son tour le vortex en son sein, et finalement, tout redevint calme. Il n'y avait plus traces du trou noir, ni de Ferial. Le silence reprit sa place dans le vallon.

Le Docteur récupéra Martha et ils quittèrent définitivement l'année 1865. Sur la route vers une nouvelle destination, ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot. À un moment pourtant, et alors que la fin du voyage approchait, Martha ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Finalement, on n'a pas vraiment pu sauver tous ces gens… Moi qui croyais que l'abîme allait les recracher, que tout redeviendrait comme avant… »

« Les fins ne sont pas toujours heureuses. » murmura le Docteur, assis à côté d'elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, un peu triste. Au bout d'une minute d'un nouveau silence, elle reprit :

« J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Ferial… À propos de vous et d'elle. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi je pensais qu'elle vous ressemblait. C'est parce qu'elle est… »

« C'est impossible, la coupa-t-il, totalement et inévitablement impossible. »

Martha releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Mais, vous avez aussi entendu ce qu'a dit Face de Boe quand vous l'avez revu l'autre fois. Il a précisé que vous n'étiez pas seul. Sans non plus donner le détail du nombre de survivants à votre fameuse Guerre du Temps. Si ça se trouve, il n'y a pas qu'elle… »

« Non, balivernes ! rugit-il en faisant un pas en avant, les bras croisés tout contre lui. On ne peut pas prétendre qu'une tête géante flottant dans un caisson ait dit la vérité ! Et cela même si j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui et que je sais au fond qu'il est l'un des plus vieux sages de l'Univers… »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si borné ? La perspective de savoir que vous n'êtes plus l'unique Seigneur du Temps vous fait-elle peur à ce point ? »

Il baissa la tête sur sa main droite.

« Non… J'ai juste peur que cela ne soit qu'un mensonge… » murmura-t-il.

**FIN**

**À bientôt dans le prochain épisode (pas du tout dans la suite de celui-ci !) :**

**_The moon calling_**


End file.
